Elanath
by lemonsqueezey
Summary: A child with extrordinary powers who has been placed in middle earth to help the fellowship of the ring, but no one knows where shes from or how she got there. I suck at summaries so READ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkiens characters sniff

Two men walked quietly through a dark and damp forest, talking quietly. They were both tall, but one was dressed in grey, and held a beautifully carved staff, and the other had long brown hair, and pointed ears.

Both were silent after a few moments when the sound a crying reached the ears of the brown-haired man. Quickly he turned on that direction, and listened hard.

"What is it Elrond?" The one dressed in grey asked. Elrond frowned and started running in the direction of the crying.

"I do not know for sure Gandalf, but it sounds like a baby crying." He answered over his shoulder. Gandalf ran after him, knowing these woods weren't very safe at night, and someone or something could have heard the child's cries and were coming after it. When he caught up with Elrond, they were in a small clearing, and Elrond was picking up a small bundle in the middle of it. He uncovered the child and found himself staring into a young girls eyes. He gasped in surprise. The baby's eyes were a deep emerald green color that when you stared into them, turned into a never ending green void. Gandalf ran over and looked at the child. When he saw the baby, he frowned in confusion. He was sure that somewhere he had heard of a child like this, but he didn't know where. Closing his eyes he examined the baby with his magic. What he found made him jump and grab Elrond, pulling him and the girl with him.

Gandalf! What are you doing?" Elrond asked him angrily(after all elves are supposed to be graceful and it was kinda hard to be graceful when you were being pulled by someone).

"We have to get back to Rivendale, and then contact Gladriel, lady of the woods. This child has more magic then I thought possible in mortals and is part of an ancient prophesy made by the Valor himself. Her level of magic, when trained, could possibly rival a Gods. We need to inform the Lady and get help, after all, this child will be in danger, and Gladriel will know what to do with her."Elrond nodded, still stunned at what he was being told.

Approximately ten minutes later Elrond and Gandalf were talking to Gladriel via a mirror. The babe slept beside them, not knowing her future was being planned by the three.

"Then it is settled. I will take her to live in Minas Tirith until she is old enough to understand, and completely control her magic." Gandalf said, nodding."She will grow up with her own kind until she is ready. I will disguise her with a spell so Sauron and Mordor won't know where she is." Elrond agreed, and then thought of one very important thing everyone had forgotten.

"What about her name?" He asked both of them. Gladriel thought for a moment and then said smiling,"Name her _Elenath_" Elrond nodded, agreeing.

"That seemes very appropriate, seeing as Elenath means star and she is just as mysterious as a star, noone knows anything about her and she can't tell." Gandalf gave his consent and then began to pack his things, as he was moving to Gondor.

The newly named Elenath lay beside him lost in a dream world. She heard a soft, great voice reciting in Elvish:

_Daughter of the gods,_

_Destroyer of men,_

_The one whose path is chosen by them._

_Wielding the power of light and dark,_

_She decides the fate of all,_

_Whether man will become great, or fall._

There was more, but Elanath couldnt hear it, and she then fell into a dreamless sleep.

Well, do you like it? Press the little purply-blue button at the bottom and tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that the genius Tolkien created**

17years later:

"Stupid whore, get back here!"

Elenath ran, not listening to the screams of insults behind her. Ever since she was young, everyone had bugged and bullied her. She didn't know why, though she assumed it was because she was different and not as pretty as everyone else. Her light red hair and hazel-green eyes paired with her dark skin often made more than one person stare. She hated it. All she wanted to do was sit in a corner and read.

Suddenly she was jolted from her thoughts as she missed a corner and landed in a pile of garbage. _Great_, she thought,_ now I'll stink too. _Quickly she got up and continued running. She didn't want them to catch her, as she was still hurting from the last beating they gave her. Elenath ran down the road, heading towards a small alley farther down the street(a/n: I don't know if they have alleys in Minas Tirith, but they do know), which led to her house. She had just turned into the alley when the kids chasing her turned the corner where she landed in garbage. The shouting increased as she turned her doorknob and walked in, sighing with relief as she slumped to the floor.

"Another hard day Elenath?" A kind voice said. Elenath looked up and her eyes brightened with happiness.

"Gandalf! I'm soooo glad your back! How did your visit with Lord Elrond go? I can't believe you went to see the elves and didn't bring me! You said I could see the elves one day, but so far I haven't. Will I ever?" She exclaimed as she attacked Gandalf with hugs. He smiled, but didn't reply. Instead he said,

"I brought you a present from the elves. I told them I was training you in the fighting arts, so they had a small practice bow and 2 practice swords made. Once you become very proficient in using them, we will travel to the elves and have real ones made." Elenath's eyes grew wide as he presented the presents to her.

"Why do they give me these gifts when they don't even know who I am?"

"It is the way of the elves"He simply stated."Well we should continue with our training. Follow me please."

Elenath followed, still carrying the presents. She had groaned when he mentioned training, as she was given impossible tasks to do, and could not leave until she had done them(a/n: this is how she trains in magic, she is given impossible tasks and when she grows frustrated she uses her magic. It helps her gain control over the magic she doesn't know she has. I got this from the book _Eragon_)But she cheered up slightly when she remembered after she had done that, she would practice with her weapons.

Gandalf led her to an empty room and then she began her training.

_Several hours later:_

"There!" Elenath shouted triumphantly. She had managed to move several large bricks from one end of the room to the other, where a small circle was painted, indicating where she had to put them, without touching them. She couldn't explain how she did it, she just figured there was something in the room that did it.

Gandalf sat nearby, watching her. How far she had come in these last few months! Soon she would have to know about her past. But before he could tell her, she had to have perfect control over her power, as even the slightest mistake could ruin a city. Luckily he had figured out how to put protective spells in the walls so there was no way she could ruin Minas Tirith.

"Well done Elenath! I see we can move onto fighting now."Slowly he got up and got their swords. He had his one, while Elenath used the 2 swords she had been given(a/n: think Legolas's swords in the movie). She enjoyed using the 2 sword method, as it often gave her an advantage to the other person. Ever since she was 7, she had used 2 swords when she fought.

"Today we are going to try something new. I am going to put a blindfold over your eyes so you can not see which way I ma coming from. I want you to _feel_ where I am coming from. Try to reach out without using your hands." Elenath scowled. This was sounding like one of the impossible tasks things, but she let him tie the blindfold anyways, because she was pretty sure he always knew what he was doing. Gandalf backed of, letting her get used to the feeling of not kowing where he was. This was her test, to see if she could control her magic well enough to use it. If she passed they would both go to Rivendale to continue her training, and if not, she would train under him for a while longer.

"Try to relax and find a state of mind that makes you feel relaxed but alert at the same time. That will help you do this." Without warning he suddenly lunged, and by hearing him she got out of the way just in time.

"Don't depend on your hearing, try to look beyond that." He continued to lecture her and attack her at random intervals. This continued on for some time, until both Elenath and Gandalf were ready to give up. Gandalf came in for one last attack, and suddenly Elenath could see. Everything was a lot sharper and she could hear and see everything. She blocked his attack, flipped him over and quickly disarmed him before he could do that again. Little did she know that doing that she had shone a bright white, and had finally controlled her magic. Gandalf just lied on the floor breathless. He hadn't expected _that_ from her. He got up, trying to be graceful, and did it again. Elenath did the exact same thing, but this time he was ready. He parried her swords, but wasn't quick enough to stop both of them. One of her swords snaked up and touched his neck. He was breathless in excitement. It had taken him a few months to master his power like that, but this was her first time. And he certainly hadn't shone a bright white, or any color for that matter. He untied her blindfold and congratulated her.

"Well done Elenath. I think next week we shall head to Rivendale and meet the elves."

**A/N: Well theres chapter 2! I hope you liked it, and even if you didn't you should press the little button down there and submit a review.**

**In case some people are confused, the story takes place about a year before the FOTR, and right now shes about 17. And I'm following the movies because I haven't read all the books.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Elenath

Chapter 3

The next week flew by for Elenath. Her life was a flury of packing, organizing and practicing with her new gifts from the elves. Gandalf had her practice controlling her magic almost every day, and by the time they were ready to leave, she was exhausted.

"Hurry, my child. We mustn't be late getting to Rivendale."Gandalf called to her, waiting outside their house with two horses, both packed and ready to go." As patient as the elves are, I'm sure they don't want to wait for too long."

Elenath appeared, panting, and carrying yet another bag. She didn't want to leave anything behind and had nearly emptied her room out with the stuff she wanted to bring.

"You're going to kill your horse with all the stuff you're bringing. It'll be too heavy for him." He grumbled.

"Don't worry. If the horse collapses I'll carry it and my stuff."She replied, somewhat cheekily. Gandalf just grumbled again and turned to leave, while Elenath struggled to get on her horse. Horseback riding wasn't one of her strong points.

An hour later, the two were well on their way across the plains of Rohan. They would follow the river Anduin (a/n: or in English,"The Great River") until it met with the River Entwash, and then they would follow the small river known as Snowbourn. That would take them to Edoras, and from there they would cross the fords of Isengard, pass Isengard, then follow the Hithaeglir mountain range to Rivendale. It was a long and perilous journey, but Gandalf deemed it necessary to go to Rivendale.

"Gandalf, when are we stopping, my butt hurts,"Elenath whined. She had been like this for the whole hour they had been on the road. "How much longer till we're there?"

Gandalf sighed." Do shut up Elenath. You know we have a long ways to go. If it will make it better, I'll silence you with a charm so you won't be able to talk." Elenath promptly shut up.

10 minutes later:

"Gandalf I'm hungry! Are we there yet so we can eat? I'm starving!"

Gandalf sighed with anger(a/n: Gandalf sighs a lot).

"You know, Elenath, I wasn't kidding about that silence charm. If you annoy once more, I'll make sure you don't annoy anyone ever again!"

Elenath stuck out her tongue at him and rode ahead of him, sulking.

But by the time they had set up camp Elenath had forgotten she was sulking, and about Gandalfs threat, and was chatting away animatedly to Gandalf and to herself. Gandlaf didn't say anything, because, quite honestly it had been a boring ride without Elenath talking.

By the time their camp was set up, it was really late, so the two ate in relative silence, as Elenath still hadn't shut up. Gandalf once again had to threaten her with a silencing charm to make her quiet. Elenath once again started to sulk, and sunk into her blanket and fell asleep. It wasn't a very peaceful sleep, for as soon as she shut her eyes, she started to dream.

It started out in a peaceful area, it reminded her like the time Gandalf had shown her the beach. A great and majestic voice filled the air. Elenath realized she had heard it before, but couldn't pinpoint it. Later, when she tried to remember it, she would say it sounded familiar, like a mothers, whose voice you just knew, without knowing who was speaking.

_Daughter of the gods,_

_Destroyer of men,_

_The one whose path is chosen by them._

_Wielding the power of light and dark,_

_She decides the fate of all,_

_Whether man will become great, or fall._

_The one whose life is connected to all,_

_The one who is welcomed by elves,_

_She is the one welcomed by bells._

_She whose path is fraught with peril,_

_go with those who command fate,_

_She will lead them, will be their bait._

Sooooo...

What did you think?

I would like to say sorry to the people who reviewed my story, because my computer was messed up for the longest time(which is why I didn't write another chappy for a while) and I didn't get any of your reviews. Either that, or noone reviewed my story. Hmm...


End file.
